Mine
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: It was a dream, no, a memory from Edolas. "I think it's fine." What the hell did he even mean by that! She'd loved him for a long time now, but he'd also practically told her that she had no appeal. Well, that was depressing. And what had been with that look he'd given her? She needed to know. "I dunno." he said, looking away. "You do know. Tell me." We're partners, right?"


**So, this is a one-shot based off of a scene in chapter 183, I laughed so hard when I read it that I cried. And I decided that I needed to do a one-shot about it. And, I somehow got this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: Are you a stone statue or over the age of eighty? No? Then you should know that I don't own Fairy Tail. **

It was a relatively normal day in the guild. Cana was drinking, Wendy and Charle were sitting at a table talking, and Charle was ignoring Happy when he tried to give her fish, Gray and Natsu were arguing, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Elfman was also in an argument with Evergreen over something 'manly', and Lucy and Lisanna were sitting at the bar.

Lucy sighed and placed her head down on the counter and sighed. They had just come back from a request the other day, and she was still tired. Lisanna smiled at the blonde. "Lucy, why don't you just go home for the rest of the day?" she suggested kindly.

But to her shock, Lucy didn't answer, for she was already asleep. Mira-jane leaned over the counter and laughed lightly. "She's really gotten used to this place if she can fall asleep like that in the middle of all this racket."

Lisanna laughed. "Yeah. She really has."

_Lucy groaned. _

"_Lucy! Are you safe?! Hey!" she heard Natsu's voice calling to her. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw her surroundings. Except...they were very small and compact and she couldn't really move..._

_She pounded on the wall. "Over here! Here! Let me out of here!" she screamed. _

_She heard Natsu running toward her and the next thing she knew, he was standing in front of her. _

"_How did you get in here?" he asked, a skeptical look on his face. _

_Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't know! One moment I was floating up stream and all of a sudden I was in here!" she yelled. "What? Why are you making that face?" she asked worriedly. _

_Natsu's mouth had dropped open and he had raised an eyebrow, his wet spiky pink hair falling into his eyes. Lucy thought he would actually look quite comical, except for the fact that he was looking at _her _like that. _

"_What's up with your clothes?" he yelled, pointing to her. _

_Lucy gave him a funny look then glanced down. "Huh?!" she shrieked, shocked at what she was wearing. She was dressed as a gypsy dancer, she didn't know how, or why, but she knew that she was. _

_Natsu crouched in front of the coffin like thing she had been trapped in. "Pretend actor box. Now, transform yourself beautifully and let's head off to Meruhen country together." he read. _

_Lucy didn't really know what to say to that. _

_Suddenly, his onyx eyes lit up. "Ah! There's a dial!" he said happily. _

_Lucy knew where this was going. "Change me back!" she ordered. _

_But Natsu turned the dial, and instead, she changed into a bunny girl dancer. Apparently, Natsu thought this was fun, and he turned the dial again. This time, Lucy changed into some fully-body suit with webbed wings and spiky antenna, she wasn't really sure what it was supposed to be. Once more, Natsu turned the dial, and Lucy was suddenly wearing a flower print yukata. _

_He turned the dial one last time, and this time, Lucy suddenly found herself in a one piece bathing suit with an inner tube around her waist. _

"_Stop playing around!" she yelled, whacking him on the head. _

"_Where'd you go? Damn Earthland mages..." Hughes voice came from down the hallway, alerting both Natsu and Lucy. _

"_It's him!" Natsu informed his blonde partner. _

"_Quickly change me back! This outfit is embarrassing!" Lucy said hurriedly. _

_Natsu turned around halfway to look at her. Suddenly, a strange look crossed his face, one she'd never seen before. It was a somewhat dark look, and Lucy thought that maybe she could compare him to a demon. He had an evil smirk on his face. _

"_I think it's fine." Natsu informed her with a tone of voice she'd never heard him use before. It was low and husky, and Lucy was slightly intimidated. But she had to admit, that look and tone of voice made her heart beat unbelievably fast and hard. She knew that she'd already fallen for her partner, but she never knew that he could be like _this.

_Of course, soon after she knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. _

"_Hey Mister~!" she said sweetly, waving to Hughes. _

_Natsu had once again turned the dial and changed her into a two piece flower print bikini. She was inwardly cursing her stupid dense partner, but on the outside, she was trying her best to use her feminine wiles to distract Hughes. _

_But of course, they would fight the one man who didn't have a problem with practically naked women, so, the plan didn't work, and the Lucy ended up being chased by monsters. _

_Natsu fell to his knees, hands on his head. "The sex appeal plan is completely useless!" he yelled in frustration. _

_Lucy ran from Hughes' monsters who were currently chasing her. "I should've never agreed to this plan! And what the...! Are these monsters!" she screamed as she ran, inwardly cursing Natsu and anything and everything to do with him. _

Lucy's head shot up from the counter, her eyes wide and sweat forming on her face. Mira and Lisanna looked at Lucy in concern. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Edolas." Lucy mumbled. "That was my memory of that time in Edolas..."

Mira and Lisanna looked at her in confusion. "What did you say?"

Lucy slammed her hands down on the counter. "What the hell did he mean?" she growled furiously. "No sex appeal? Does he even know who he was talking about? And what the hell was with that look? What the hell did he mean by, 'I think it's fine'?"

Mira and Lisanna sweat dropped, completely lost. Mira held up her hands. "Ah, Lucy, what are you talking about?"

Lucy stood up. "I'm going home for the rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow." she informed them, then walked out the door, leaving behind a very confused Lisanna and Mira in her wake.

The blonde celestial mage stormed home. "What was he thinking? What was he talking about?" she mumbled, her anger turning into depression.

When she arrived at her home on Strawberry Street, she had a gloomy and depressing aura about her. She changed into pajamas and collapsed into bed. "Do I really have no sex appeal? Am I really not cute? Why did I even dream about that?" she muttered before falling asleep.

Sometime around one in the morning, she was awakened when something stirred on the other side of her bed. She groaned and rolled over...and into the arms of her partner. Lucy shot up instantly.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Natsu opened his eyes, staring at her sleepily. "What are you doing Luce? Go back to sleep..." he mumbled.

Lucy glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked up at her skeptically. "Sleeping. You should really try it sometime Lucy."

She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked irritatedly, sitting up and frowning at her.

Lucy crossed her arms. "What the hell did you mean when you said, and I quote, 'I think it's fine'?"

Natsu looked at her weirdly. "Luce, you alright? Did you have a weird dream or something?" he asked in concern.

"No you moron! In Edolas! You said that to me in Edolas! When we were fighting Hughes and I got stuck in that weird box thing that changed my outfits and you kept turning the dial! And why did you do that in the first place? I'm not a doll!" she yelled at him.

Natsu suddenly seemed to remember. "Oh. I dunno." he looked away from her.

Lucy scowled at him. "You _do _know. Tell me."

Natsu refused to look at her.

Lucy was about to break. The man that she loved had practically told her she had no sex appeal, and now he even refused to look at her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "A-am I really that bad? Am I really that ugly? Why did you say those things Natsu?" she cried.

He whipped his head around quickly and his eyes widened. He took hold of her shoulders, bringing her into his bare chest and wrapping his warm arms around her tightly. "No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" he said, panicking. "Don't cry! Don't cry Luce!"

Lucy looked up at him, tears spilling over onto her pale cheeks. "T-then what did you mean?"

Natsu cleared his throat and Lucy swore she saw sweat forming on his forehead. Her eyes widened when she caught a light blush on his cheeks. "I-I well, I wasn't thinking at that time, so, just forget about it, okay?"

She looked at him strangely. There was clearly something he wasn't telling her.

Lucy put her small hands on his well toned chest and looked up at him questioningly. Natsu flinched when she made contact with his skin. "What is it, Natsu? What aren't you telling me?" she asked quietly. "We're partners aren't we? You can tell me anything, remember?"

Natsu looked down at her, and she could see the conflict in his eyes. It looked like he was fighting a battle within himself. Suddenly, he pulled her into him. "It's because you're mine." he whispered into her ear.

Lucy's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. She tried desperately to say something, _anything, _but her mouth wouldn't work. _'Damn it! I need to say something! I have to, but I can't!' _her thought screamed in her head. _'The man you're in love with just told you that you were his! You have to know what he means exactly! This is Natsu we're talking about!' _

"W-what do you mean?" she finally managed.

She felt Natsu's hot breath on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Just what I said. You are _mine._ Not Gray's, not Loke's, definitely not Gajeel's, but _mine._" he tightened his grip on her.

Lucy seriously thought she was going to faint. Had Natsu just...confessed to her? What a weird way to do it. But she had to give him credit, he'd made her almost faint, and right now she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Y-you mean...that look you gave me...ever since...how long? How long has it been this way?" she asked him.

Natsu shrugged. "Don't know. For a long time now. Even before Edolas. Do you get it Luce? I'm in love with you."

Lucy's heart stopped and her breath hitched in her throat. There it was. He really had just confessed to her. She laid her head in the crook of his neck – strange, it seemed to fit there so perfectly – and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I-I love you too. For a while now. Before Edolas." she whispered.

Natsu's eyes widened, then he smiled. "You're beautiful, you know Lucy?"

She pulled back. "You really think so?"

He gazed down at her, a soft look in his eyes. "Of course I do."

Then, he pulled her in for a kiss. And she had to admit, it was the best kiss she'd ever had.

**I think that Lisanna is a nice girl, so she'll mostly be portrayed as nice in my stories. I'm only on the beginning part of the Tenrou Island arc, so I'm not really sure what happens yet. **

**Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review! **

**I'd really like that!**

**- Sonata**


End file.
